Two Sizes too Small
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Gwendal's heart is a little small.


**Title:** Two Sizes Too Small  
**Universe:** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Theme/Topic:** Maid, Ink, Hair  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s:** mentions of Gunter/Yuuri, Gwendal/Gunter  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can think of. O.o  
**Word Count:** 953  
**Time: **37 mins  
**Summary:** Gwendal's heart is a little too small.  
**Dedication:** Colleen- you have no idea how much trouble this was to write. XD**  
A/N:** ...I seriously have no idea what the hell I'm doing in the KKM fandom. Ahaha but I tried the request I got anyway? fails  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

Gwendal doesn't quite understand it when Gunter pouts at him and tells him he should be more attentive to heika's needs— it's not like he ignores Yuuri or anything, after all. And he likes to think that he's vigilant enough as it is at his job.

He's certainly not going to go out of his way to be the boy's mother for him—he has a very…capable… one as is.

He's not going to be Yuuri's personal bodyguard either. Conrad probably wouldn't take too kindly to being usurped anyway.

And most certainly, he isn't going to be the young king's maid either. That's what, well, the maids are for. Though sometimes Gwendal can't help but wonder if that is what they do, given all the leisure time they seem to have.

Simply put, he is one of the king's adjutants. More specifically, director of affairs of state. In addition to that, he's in charge of castle security and a good deal of foreign policy. And on top of all _that_ he's in charge of a slew of other things as well, all of which he has to very specifically attend to (it's in his job description), and really, Gunter can't honestly expect him to be much _more_ attentive than that.

Especially since being inordinately attentive is, very obviously, Gunter's job.

Gwendal suspects that if he were to even try offering the young maou a therapeutic hair brushing or a backrub in Gunter's stead it would send Von Christ-sama into a tizzy of overprotective waspishness, and really, Gwendal thinks that that's the last thing he needs in the world at the end of a hard day's work.

"Mmm, you really ought to be more attentive to heika," Gunter murmurs in familiar evening time chorus as he sits at the vanity by the window, methodically brushing his hair.

Gwendal had spent the day inking a waist-high stack of papers with everything specific required, filling out all the blank lines but the one asking for the king's signature, and at the moment, particularly after eight straight hours of said inking, he doesn't think he wants to be accused of being inattentive about anything.

"Why should I go out of my way any more, when he's already got you?" he sighs tiredly by way of protest, letting his own hair down and removing his jacket and cravat as he readies for bed.

Gunter twitters at the compliment, sighs dreamily. "My attentiveness is a reflection of my love!" the lavender haired man declares happily, brandishing his hair brush at Gwendal with a mild pout. "The extra mile to show heika how I adore him. You ought to show him as well."

Gwendal manages not to roll his eyes at the vehement proclamation, steps up behind Gunter at the vanity and puts a hand on the other mazoku's shoulder instead. "I'm afraid," he states grimly, "that I'm just much too busy and lacking in your energy to perform as such." Pausing, he slips the hairbrush out of Gunter's hand then, moves to finish combing through the long strands himself. "But I trust in your ability, Gunter, to be sure that he is tended to enough for the both of us."

Gunter sniffs, delicately. "That hardly seems like you're trying much harder if you're leaving it to me," he says, though he leans back and lets Gwendal finish brushing his hair for him anyway.

"It seems that I just can't adore him as fervently as you can," Gwendal states simply, calmly.

Gunter flutters at the truth of the statement. "No, I suppose not. My heart is full of heika, after all."

Gwendal allows a small, crooked smile at that. "While mine—and by proxy, my attentiveness—is full of other things, I suppose."

Gunter sniffs again, just as delicately at before. "You need to learn to open your heart wider, Gwendal! Wider! Sometimes I wonder if it even is a little too small."

Gwendal absently runs his fingers through the soft hair under his hands, finally finishing to satisfaction and setting the jeweled brush down on the table again. "Aa. Much too small," he agrees, thinking to himself that while he respects and genuinely cares for Yuuri as both a king as a person, he hasn't got a lot of adoration left in him to just hand out to anyone.

Because as much as Gunter prattles on about Gwendal's being more attentive to heika, when it gets right down to it, Gwendal hopes that any attempts on his part to do as such would only lead to a bout of this lover's legendary overprotective waspishness.

He hopes that Gunter would remember that every so often, his heart is full of Gwendal as well.

Gunter pouts at him (predictably) for the last comment, but doesn't resist when the other man pulls back his hair and kisses the back of his throat. "As I've said," Gwendal reiterates gently, "mine is full of other things."

And in the mirror, violet eyes soften ever so slightly, gazing into his through the glass. "I suppose… that's alright. Since it can't be helped, of course."

"Of course." Gwendal smiles back. "Luckily, yours is big enough for the both of us." Pause. "Now can we _please_ go to sleep?"

Gunter beams, and Gwendal can tell immediately that this is going to be one of those moments when the other man's heart will be full of nothing but him.

"Aa…" he murmurs quietly, "we can sleep now, if that's what you'd like."

Gwendel takes his hand and helps him up, and as they move towards the bed, the look in Gunter's eyes suddenly has him feeling less tired than he'd first thought he'd been. "Well…maybe not right away."

**End**


End file.
